kamen_riderfandomcom-20200223-history
Takatora Kureshima
is known as , a form granted by the use of the Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. For a short time, Takatora becomes , a seperate, upgraded form based on the original Zangetsu form granted by the use of the Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed, until Ryoma's preemptive attack on him separates Takatora from the Genesis Driver. When Takatora later returns from his "death", he returns as the original Zangetsu using the Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. He is Mitsuzane Kureshima's older brother, who was a project leader in the Research and Development branch of the Yggdrasill Corporation until he finds out the company has been compromised, usurped by Ryoma. This causes him to team up with his old enemy, Kouta Kazuraba. Character History Past During his teenager years, Takatora raised Mitsuzane alone as his parents were overseas. Takatora inadvertently makes Mitsuzane his shadow as Mitsuzane follows in Takatora's footsteps. Later in his adulthood, Takatora becomes the primary user in the testing phases of the Sengoku Driver, suffering physical harm and scars from setbacks. As the Sengoku Driver Prototype becomes finalized, Takatora uses the Melon Lockseed to become Kamen Rider Zangetsu to deal with the Inves when his R&D group ventures in the Helheim Forest. Takatora plans on mass-producing the Sengoku Driver, even if it meant lowering its output if it could save more people by the time Helheim invades Earth. Beat Riders Saga Takatora is seen throughout the Beat Riders Saga as the protector of the Helheim forest, protecting his men as they forage into the forest to harvest the Helheim fruits. During one of these expeditions, he battles Gaim and teaches him the cruelty of reality and that the Sengoku Driver isn't a toy. During the events of the movie, Takatora finds that three of the Sengoku Driver users have gone missing. Entering the Sengoku Period World, he accidentally defeats Bujin Double before realizing that he has helped Bujin Gaim, a different Gaim than the one he is familiar with. He later picks up the Joker Memory, the remnants of Bujin Double And escape from Bujin Gaim's attack. As Zangetsu, he gives Ryugen the Suika Lockseed to ensure that the Sengoku Driver users return safely to their world, and picks up Bujin Fourze's Fourze's Rocket Switch remnant at night, after Bujin Gaim's attacks on Bujin Fourze and Wizard faction alliance. When the Priestess of Fate arrives, he realizes that the remnants of the Bujins resonate with the immature Lockseeds that was left in the girl's wake. Creating the Fourze, OOO, Double, and Wizard Lockseeds, he aids his fellow Riders, assuming the Fourze Arms, defeating the Nepenthes Inhumanoid together. In the aftermath, Takatora appears to have a prototype Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed. Takatora later appears during the Lockseed gathering game, causing all 7 prototype Sengoku Drivers to appear in the forest. Takatora defeats Gridon, Baron, and Bravo without breaking a sweat, but in a rage, destroys Kurokage's Sengoku Driver by accident. He returns to Headquarters, unpleased that Gaim saved his men, calling him street trash. With all the data feedback from all 7 prototype Sengoku Drivers, Takatora uses the completed Genesis Driver to take out multiple Kurokage Troopers, noting that the Genesis Driver is powerful. Yggdrasill Saga After the development of the Genesis Drivers and his new transformation into Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Takatora deems the Beat Riders to have outlived their usefulness. After learning that Mitsuzane was made an Armored Rider behind his back, Takatora shows his younger brother the ruins in Helheim Forest to convince him to help him for the greater good. Helheim Saga While meeting Kouta and showing him the ruins in the Helheim Forest, Takatora sees the same ideals he once embodied in the youth and it only makes him more adamant to crush Kouta's spirit. He succeeds when he reveals to Kouta that in his first battle as Armored Rider Gaim, he killed his friend Yuya Sumii who had been transformed into the Byakko Inves. However, Takatora is later shocked that the revelation has the opposite effect on Kouta, who destroys Yggdrasill's Scalar System in Kachidoki Arms. Over Lord Saga After Mitsuzane reports to the group that DJ Sagara is helping Kouta, concealing the full story of the Over Lord Inves, Takatora does not believe these turn of events at first. However, Takatora learns the truth when he confronts one of the Over Lords leading an attack on the research team with Kouta informing him of how the type of Inves may be instrumental in stopping Helheim Forest's expansion. Seeing a way to stop the invasion without massive sacrifices, he decides to ally with Kouta to stop the Over Lords. However, Takatora is oblivious to the fact that Ryoma's group is conspiring against him. This becomes Takatora's downfall as he is usurped by Ryoma's group and loses his Genesis Driver while being subsequently thrown off a cliff, but unknowingly betrayed by his own brother when he pleas him to help Kouta to save humanity. Eventually rescued by the Over Lord king, Rosyuo, Takatora learns the origins of the Femushinmu. Now realizing Ryoma's ambition, he realizes what Ryoma meant by him never understanding what he worked for. To his dismay about humanity being able to be saved, Rosyuo declares that humanity is foolish and will not obtain the Forbidden Fruit to repeat the tragedies that happened to his civilization. While trying to find more answers about the Helheim's origins, especially Rosyuo's deceased wife, DJ Sagara later appears, informing that Demushu has recklessly struck the city, with Rosyuo unleashing the forbidden fruit he guarded from his hand, taking some seeds and turned them into the Kiwami Lockseed, much to Takatora's surprise, as DJ Sagara leaves to find a rightful person to be its guardian. He is soon spotted by Sid, and is about to be killed. Luckily Rosyuo protects him and kills Sid, but Takatora is shocked in horror at witnessing it. Shortly before finding out the Over Lords are setting their ways to invade Earth, Takatora takes Sid's hat as a keepsake shortly before Redyue takes it from him. Forbidden Fruit Saga When Redyue returns with a laptop that contains a camera showing Zawame's landscape and leaves, Takatora questions Rosyuo about the Over Lords' intentions. Rosyuo replies to Takatora about broadcasting to the whole world about their domination and sacrifices. Upon returning to Earth with Rosyuo inside Yggdrasill's former headquarters, Takatora is shocked at seeing the base and the city become a living hell. When the missiles that were launched by the government are about to destroy Zawame, Rosyuo uses his power and vanquishes them. However, it is still unsafe for Takatora when the Overlords are still at large invading Zawame for domination. With Yggdrasill compromised and unable to save humanity thanks to Ryoma, he finds Yoko Minato alongside the surviving Armored Riders and witnesses Kouta alongside her, unaware that Ryoma has betrayed her as well. This prompts Takatora to follow Kouta, Kaito and Yoko in the shadows while they attempt to break in the Yggdrasill Headquarters to save the captured civilians. Trying to find a way to talk to Kouta, he observes Mitsuzane attacking Kouta and realizes that Mitsuzane has his Genesis Driver and has been masquerading as him during his absence, siding with the Over Lords to make matters worse for his own agenda, instead of abiding by his brother's wishes to save humanity alongside Kouta. Getting in the crossfire between his brother and Kouta, he joins the Armored Rider resistance to battle the Over Lords and his younger brother. He is soon told by Yoko about what happened in the city when he was gone, forgiving her in the process for blindsiding him in their earlier encounter. Takatora then tells Kouta about his stay in Helheim and how he had to take care of Mitsuzane alone. As a result, he feels that if Mitsuzane had a brother like Kouta, he wouldn't have went down the path he did. Back to his house, he retrieved his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed and confronts Mitsuzane. Transforming into Zangetsu, Takatora's expertise allows him to fight evenly against the superior Genesis Driver. However, Takatora hesitates for a brief moment, reminiscing the times where he and Mitsuzane were more close. During this slight hesitation by Takatora, Mitsuzane defeats Takatora, causing him to be separated from the Sengoku Driver as his helmet cracks and falls into the sea. Hyper Battle DVD Sometime before the Lockseed Gathering games, Takatora enters the Helheim Forest to test New Arms, comedically calling Ichigo Arms too cute for him and disregards Budou Arms as he prefers katanas instead of guns. He eventually settles to test out Mango Arms. Sacrificing his defenses and agility granted by the Melon Lockseed in favor for pure strength, Takatora finds himself wide open numerous times to Kouta's attacks and eventually is defeated when he activates a Fresh Orange Sparking on him, knocking him out in disbelief that he was defeated. Personality Though a ruthless realist, Takatora still loves his family and spoils his younger brother, and especially cares about Mitsuzane's education. He is the most experienced and most powerful Armored Rider to date. In order to teach Gaim a lesson, who entered the Forest without his permission, without knowing that he's only looking for his friend, he brutally attacks him despite Kouta having no intention to fight him to make his point - that power given by the Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver is no game, letting Kouta go after clearly being the winner. Despite his sense of realisim, he can show signs of arrogance and his wealthy upbringing has mildly affected his view of the world. He sometimes refers to the other Armored Riders as "street trash" that are beneath him and not worthy of his attention, the exception being if they directly interfere with his plans. He also seems to have a bit of a temper when pressured, as seen when Kurokage provokes him while he was trying to reach his staff to rescue them from the Inves swarm. This caused him to have an angry outburst and unintentionally damage Ryoji's Sengoku Driver with a furious blow of sword slashes. As stated by him back when he first encountered Gaim, he knows the Lockseeds carry a dangerous disease, which is also seen when he tries to warn Hase not to eat the immature fruit. Under his ruthless realist personality shows that Takatora does have hidden feelings, grieving that he is only able to save about a billion of the Earth's population. More of this side is shown when he takes care of Oren after Oren takes a hit that disrupts his transformation as he falls into his arms. In addition, he finally lightens up, handshaking Kouta and thanking him for giving him an alternative means to save humanity rather than culling the world's population through Project Ark. His ruthless realist personality was in fact used under the influence of Ryoma when he realized his own friend had been using him all along prior to his betrayal. Like his former archenemy Kouta, Takatora can easily feel guilty of himself when witnessing the trouble that he faces that was all of his previous doing. Like Mitsuzane in his first betrayal against Kouta, he was also unable to defeat his own brother due to the happier times they had. Arms Like the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . All of his Japanese Samurai-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors share the title . - Melon= Melon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 2. In the power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. Zangetsu moves at blinding speeds in quick succession during close combat. Utility-wise, Zangetsu can also use the Melon Defender as a weapon and can be thrown as a boomerang and also use the Musou Saber at ridiculous swinging speeds with the option of also using it as a firearm weapon, countering even Armored Rider Ryugen, who specializes in gunslinging. As a result, Zangetsu is considered as the strongest Armored Rider among the original seven Sengoku Driver users as he was able to defeat five out of six Armored Riders consecutively without breaking a sweat and was able to withstand Armored Rider Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Sparking. As the strongest out of the original Sengoku Driver users, Zangetsu is even able to fight toe to toe against Zangetsu Shin, an upgraded form using the superior Genesis Driver and superior Class-S Lockseed despite the fact that not even Armored Rider Bravo could stand a chance against Gaim's Jimber Lemon Arms - a slightly weaker or equivalent to the Genesis Driver's output. Zangetsu is also able to deflect Sonic Arrow shots with relative ease where as Armored Rider Baron and Armored Rider Gaim both struggled against New Generation Rider Sigurd. This Arms' finisher is the , which is activated via the Squash function. Zangetsu charges the Musou Saber with Melon-Shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-11, 27, 36 - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. is Zangetsu's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed (reserved for Baron), this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Budou Arms. In an earlier promotion, Zangetsu Shin is shown to use the Mango Lockseed in the Genesis Driver, not Zangetsu. - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms is Zangetsu's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed (reserved for Gaim), this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Decade Arms. - Budou= Budou Arms is Zangetsu's grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed (reserved for Ryugen), this form's Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Mango Arms. }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States, exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Rocket Module. An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Lockseeds is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Takatora in Fourze Arms almost calling out before stopping himself halfway. The only Armored Rider to resist as such, likely due to his opposing personality. - Decade= Decade Arms is Gaim's Kamen Rider Decade-based armored form. Accessed through the Decade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Ichigo Arms. }} }} - Zangetsu Shin= - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form, as well as the evolved form of Zangetsu. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 12. As expected, the evolution to Melon Energy Arms has boosted Zangetsu Shin's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. Appearances: Episodes 12-14, 19-20, 22-23, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27-28 }} }} Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - As Zangetsu **Genesis Driver - As Zangetsu Shin (formerly) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Musou Saber - Side weapon, as Zangetsu *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: **Zangetsu: ***Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon ***Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon ***Mango Punisher - Zangetsu Mango Arms' personal weapon ***Ichigo Kunai - Zangetsu Ichigo Arms' personal weapons ***Budou Ryuhou - Zangetsu Budou Arms' personal weapon **Zangetsu Shin: ***Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2, 4-24, 26-29, 31, 32, 34-36 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kakashi in Garo: Soukoku no Maryu. He also had a cameo in Kamen Rider The Next. As Kamen Rider Zangetsu, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix and White Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard.Uchusen, Vol. 142 Notes *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, has referred to Zangetsu as the "Ouja" of this series, possibly referring to his status as either a counterpart to the main Rider, Ouja's homicidal tendencies, or both. **As the series moves on, it is a high possibility that him resembling Ouja is the way to act in the world of battle he is involved. Ouja followed the rule of the Rider Battle by killing the other riders. While Zangetsu followed the rule of Yggdrasill to protect people's humanity and killed people who turned into Inves without hesitation, even though he notices this. ***However, it is revealed that the second Zangetsu Shin, Mitsuzane Kureshima, has similar traits with Takeshi Asakura. Mitsuzane and Asakura also shared one thing in common: the color of Budou Arms and Ouja's Rider form is Purple, making him a possible hybrid between Ouja and Zolda. *Kamen Rider Zangetsu bears a passing resemblence to the Perfect Form of N-Daguva-Zeba in Kamen Rider Kuuga, being predominantly white with large, gold crown-like horns on his head and bulky armor across his shoulders and chest. *Like the original Kamen Rider G3/Makoto Hikawa, Zangetsu gets two different transformation devices. *Takatora's Rider alias is also the name of the main character's blade in the long running anime/manga series Bleach. **In continuing the similarities with Bleach, Takatora is similar to the character Hollow Ichigo or Zangetsu. Aside from sharing the same name, both are white and are associated with mask. They both have assisted the main characters at least once. Both are counterparts to the main character of their series. They both use the same weapon and powers as the protagonist. *Takatora having the Fourze Lockseed for the Movie War film is a sense of irony, as the Rider the Lockseed represents is almost the exact opposite of Takatora in terms of personality. **However, him using the Lockseed foreshadows his next transformation into Zangetsu Shin as his pre-Arms is similar to Fourze's Base State. *Zangetsu Melon Arms' transformation announcement phrase, , is also part of the final line of the ' roll call phrase. *Interestingly, Takatora is the only one to utilize his maximum running speed, running across the Helheim Forest while also taking out multiple Armored Riders in mere seconds. This gives him the appearance that he has super speed when he is only just utilizing his form to it's maximum potential. *When Zangetsu becomes Zangetsu Shin, this gives him the similarities to Kamen Riders 1 and 2 as when they were upgraded, they gained the title "Shin", though the Double Riders never did refer to themselves as such. However Double Riders's "Shin 新" means "New" and Zangetsu's "Shin 真" means "True" **It also bears some similarities with Kamen Rider G3's upgrade to G3-X as it's a permanent switch instead of a simple form change like most Riders. **Zangetsu Shin's facial features slightly resemble that of Kamen Rider Agito's personal emblem. **Zangetsu Shin's body without any Arms on resembles Kamen Rider Fourze in Base States. *Takatora is the first Kamen Rider from the Gaim series to be both an Armored Rider and a New Generation Rider, followed by Kaito Kumon and Mitsuzane Kureshima. *Taktatora throwing his Melon Lockseed into the air above him and catching it prior to transforming is a possible homage to how Hideyuki Kagawa and Leo threw their respective transformation devices (the Advent Deck and the Psyga Phone) above them and catching it before transforming into the Rider form. *He shares some similarities with Kamen Rider Wiseman, from the previous series: **While his real identity as Zangetsu is hidden, he is known as the White Armored Rider, while Wiseman is referred to as the White Wizard. ***It should be noted that the White Wizard's identity was not revealed until at least halfway through Kamen Rider Wizard, while during early promos of Kamen Rider Gaim, Takatora was already revealed to be Zangetsu. **They both have family relationships with the main Rider's allies. ***Unlike Wiseman's daughter, Koyomi Fueki who stayed allied with Wizard all the way willingly, Takatora's younger brother, Mitsuzane was only Gaim's ally for a short time. **They both act for their own views of the greater good. *Depending on the Rider form, Takatora has a distinction from each group of Kamen Riders in the Gaim series: **As Zangetsu, he is the only Armored Rider with the "Soiya!" standby sound whose standard transformation phrases are entirely in Japanese instead of being a mix of Japanese and English words. **As Zangetsu Shin, he is the only New Generation Rider to not have an ulterior motive. *Takatora is the only Rider in Gaim to have two headshot transformations, in which we see the Arms Helmet form over his head inside the Armor Part, with his transformation into Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin. While Mitsuzane has also transformed into two different Riders (Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin), and Kaito's (Baron) usage of both the Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver technically counts as different Riders, they do not share this distinction. *Takatora/Zangetsu's ability to move in a blinding speed mirroring Steve Rogers/Captain America's Peak Human Speed after injected with the Super Soldier Serum. They also use their shields as a boomerang projectile and are experienced in combat. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Zangetsu: **Stronger - "Aku wo Taoese to Ore wo yo Bu!" **ZO - "Daijizen Neo Seimeitai!" **Agito - "Mezamero, Sono Tamashii!" **Ryuki - "Tatakawanakereba Ikinokorenai!" **Hibiki - "Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto!" **Momotaros - "Ore Sanjou!" **Fourze Cosmic States - "Minna no Kizuna de Uchu wo Tsukame!" References